


A Job Well Done

by JoansGlove



Series: Hierarchy of Needs [9]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoansGlove/pseuds/JoansGlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vera finally makes the grade and Joan is very pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to Duchess

Joan raged internally as she stalked around her office, the muscles in her tight face twitching as her anger welled. Smith had escaped; she’d been outplayed. Bitch! Cunning bitch!  
She was certainly smart enough to run rings round Mr Fletcher – who wasn’t? But Smith had managed to dupe HER! Taking every advantage offered to her and all the time planning and beguiling. This was not part of their contract. Joan had raised Smith to Top Dog and look how she’d been repaid!

And that oaf, Fletcher. Bursting into HER office, threatening HER with ancient history – fool! Well his dues would be paid; in fact, Jesper should be collecting them right about now….Small consolation, she knew, considering the damage that his utter incompetence had caused.   
Unconsciously, her hand found the dark knot at the back of her head, splayed fingers adjusting its reassuring weight. 

She stopped pacing and stared vacantly through her faint reflection in the window pane at the flower box in the yard below, not really seeing it, her mind providing a movie reel of darkly violent acts that she fantasised visiting on Smith and Kelly, on Fletcher (even though he should be dead by now) and on that prick Channing. She had him pinned like a bug for now but he would find a way to squirm out of it, his type always did… scum always floated to the top.  
Joan took a deep breath and cleared her mind of the distracting vengeful thoughts. She needed to focus on damage limitation, find a way to lay the blame at the appropriate doorsteps.

A knock at the door brought Vera into her office “Governor, Mr Fletcher’s gone.”  
Joan closed her eyes and thought how unintentionally prophetic Vera’s statement was; soon he’d be no more than an unpleasant memory. She felt a flutter in her cunt as the thrill of victory flashed through her.  
And then Vera repeated Fletcher’s accusations, unwittingly made them her own – no matter how apologetically she couched them.   
It wasn’t her fault Joan accepted, she just didn’t have the necessary self-awareness yet to realise that, one day, she too would use the same tactics to subdue her quarry. She also appreciated how strongly Vera believed in rules – they gave her security, it would disconcert her if she thought Joan had flouted them for her own ends.

She knew that she had silenced those women to teach them their place, to instil respect of the uniform and of the wearer into them – they thought they had had the upper hand – trying to blackmail her for falling in love, as if it were something she did without a second thought, using her grief against her… No, she had acted appropriately; she had corrected their errant attitudes, she had maintained order and demanded – indeed, imposed obedience on them.  
And Vera needed to know what might be required of her in order for her to become the best she could be; necessary steps to promote a better environment in which to correct, and in turn, be corrected. Vera should know by now that the end justified the means when it came to advancement.

“If I have to make difficult decisions then so be it; you’d relate to that.” She looked coolly at Vera, challenging her to deny it. She saw Vera falter. She drove her point home, voicing for the first time Vera’s handling of her mother, offering her overt approval, endorsing her behaviour, comparing their actions as equals – the first time that she had consciously measured Vera favourably against herself.  
“My conscience is clear, how’s yours?” The two women spent a long moment regarding each other, gauging the situation.  
Vera broke first; she straightened her already neat tunic and turned to leave. Her conscience wasn’t clear and doubts about Joan’s actions remained, she desperately wished that she could reconcile her own actions and cursed this ‘old Vera’ thinking, she couldn’t afford to let doubt and idealism affect what she had now. She needed to be more like Joan; she WOULD be more like Joan!

Her departure was interrupted by the arrival of the police. She had no time to assimilate what had just happened but she knew that she had to support Joan at this time, especially with Channing gunning for her. If Joan were sacked she knew that he’d pass her over once more for the Governorship and after all the hard work she’d put in over the last few months that wasn’t a situation she was prepared to tolerate. The evidence offered against Will by Joan was compelling and damning in turn – and strangely rehearsed. She decided that it was time to surrender totally to Joan’s unique approach, to quash any lingering misgivings about just how far the Governor was prepared to bend the rules to achieve the desired outcome. It was time to step up.

Despite her earlier avowal, Vera was nonetheless wholly unprepared for the wave of panic that surged from her gut as she learned of Will’s arrest. What had she done?  
Joan found her sweaty deputy hyperventilating outside the disabled toilet; she couldn’t allow this! She hustled Vera inside, sliding the occupied marker across as she turned the lock.  
“Vera! Vera! Look at me!” Oh god, it was like the night her mother died all over again. She slapped Vera’s pallid cheek. “Vera, it’s OK, you did the right thing, you know you did.”  
“I didn’t!” she wailed. “I killed my own mother and no one has punished me for it, no one knows what a ruthless bitch I am, no one knows how lonely I am now.” She began to hiccough, her words stumbling and stuttering “……Will is my friend…”She stared miserably into the gap between their bodies, chest heaving under the wave of self-loathing.  
“Stop that, Vera! Mr Jackson was never your friend. Look how he treats you; absolutely no respect for your rank – or you… He is not a good person.”  
“Are any of us?” Her voice dissolved into sobs.   
Joan slapped her again, the flat of her naked palm connecting soundly with soft skin and the hard bones it covered. Arousal surged through her. Her nipples hardened with the warming sting that spread from her wrist to the tips of her fingers.  
“Hit me again. I deserve it.” Vera meant it; she felt wretched. She wanted the pain, wanted to be absolved of her actions. She wanted to know that Joan cared and understood her need.  
“I don’t want to mark your face, Vera.”  
“But you will punish me?” She raised her wet face to Joan; tear filled eyes full of guilt and hope.  
Joan considered the question for a moment or two. “No.”   
“No?” Vera couldn’t understand it; Joan was usually so strict with her. Why wouldn’t she welcome this opportunity to show Vera the error of her ways?  
“No.” With a subtle smile Joan gave a small shake of her head. “No. I see no cause for punishment. I think instead that you should be rewarded for your loyalty, Vera. I am very pleased with how you stepped up and supported me earlier; very pleased indeed. You have shown yourself to be understanding of the bigger picture, accepting of the need for, ah…” Joan searched for an appropriate phrase “… subtle management of ‘delicate’ situations. Yes?”  
Vera stared at her boss. “For the greater good.”   
“Exactly. Sometimes seemingly unpleasant decisions are unavoidable but they must be made. By people like us.” 

Joan trailed the backs of her long, waxen fingers down the reddened skin of Vera’s cheek and, finding it appropriate, leaned in and kissed Vera firmly on the mouth. Vera’s eyes widened in surprise as Joan’s soft lips flattened against her own; she stood on tiptoes pushing back but not daring to deepen it, her heart racing as she realised what a special moment this was, Joan's voluntary kisses were rarer than her hard won praise. She held her breath waiting for Joan to make her next move, letting out a small sigh of disappointment as Joan disengaged and gently squeezed her upper arm.  
“Come on, the shift’s nearly over. I think we can afford to slip away early, hmmm? Smith won’t be back until tonight. Go home and freshen up then come to my house.” She felt a little strange knowing that she would be allowing Vera a measure of freedom this afternoon and that she would likely enjoy it; she didn’t feel the same distaste at the thought of Vera's unscripted touching her now that she was starting to meet her potential.

Settling behind the wheel of her car Joan tapped out a message to Maggie.  
‘Dearest M, You were right! V has taken the next step – am about to reward her with a little afternoon delight ;) Wish you were here :( Definitely next time …. J xxx’

She had caught tantalising glimpses of Vera's promise that night at the Chairman’s holiday home with Maggie and she wondered how long it would take Vera to achieve the next professional (or personal, come to that) milestone that would permit Joan to allow a repeat of this afternoon’s reward. She had vowed to herself that she would not succumb to Vera's winsome charms until she felt that the trust between them was unbreakable.  
What she was planning for Vera did not require emotions, merely a relaxation of the rules.


	2. Chapter 2

“What do you want to do to me, Vera?”  
They were sitting on Joan’s low black couch, Joan confidently lounging against the padded back, her dark grey robe slipping from her shoulder and thigh as she looked hard into Vera’s eyes; her ebony hair coiled about her face and, curling over her delectable collar bone, it shone in the early afternoon sun that reflected off and through the courtyard windows; the waves of silver flowing from her temples glinted as she rolled her head on her graceful neck.

Vera couldn’t believe her ears, she was hypnotised by the beautiful creature reposing before her in such a provocative way. “Pardon?” She blinked rapidly at Joan’s question.  
“I said what would you like to do with me at this precise moment, Vera? After all, you're not here to chat about the weather.” She curled a tress around her index finger and tilted her head, one eyebrow raised in amused query. She had been half joking when she’d messaged Maggie but between then and now her thoughts had repeatedly been drawn to Vera, how the unobtrusive woman continued to fire up something in her that she couldn’t explain. She was intrigued as to how much she might enjoy this spot of ‘afternoon delight’, pedestrian though it promised to be.  
Vera swallowed hard, she could feel herself blushing. “I, I want to touch you, Joan.”   
Joan grinned lazily; she leaned forward, gloriously long thighs slipping past each other to reveal a tiny portion of her underwear. “Yes, Vera. But where? How?”

Vera girded her loins, it was make or break time; she had to make this count. If she fucked this up now she would be kicking herself for ever more.   
“Take your robe off, Joan.” Her voice was steady, masking the excitement that fluttered in her belly.  
Joan’s perfectly arched brow rose higher and she slowly unfolded herself from the low seat, allowing Vera to take in every inch of her curvaceous height. She held Vera’s expectant gaze as she loosened the sash and let the heavy silk of gunpowder grey flow to the floor where it puddled around her feet. Joan stood resplendent in dark cream lingerie, her nipples clearly erect underneath the thin silk of her bra.   
Vera helplessly ogled her boss, gawping at the stunning length of her shapely legs accentuated by the high cut of her knickers, eyes lingering over the small gap at the juncture of rounded thighs then travelling up her curved belly and firm midriff till they fell upon her full breasts rising and falling as Joan took slow and even breaths.  
“Miss Bennett?” Joan was smirking at her as she flipped her dark hair off her startlingly pale shoulder.  
Vera caught her hand and pulled Joan down onto the sofa, pushing her back so the low arm cradled her neck. Now Vera stood up. She removed her jewellery and slipped out of her shoes. Towering above Joan with a lust-filled countenance she shivered as the tall woman stretched out on the seat, a study in light and dark, toes pushing against the opposite arm as she squirmed in sinuous anticipation, shining eyes dancing as she scanned Vera’s face.

Joan wriggled against the soft leather; she loved this sofa almost as much as she loved her Governor’s chair and the cool hide fired her senses as she slipped her long frame across its expanse. Her eyes swept down Vera’s body, taking in the thin fitted shirt that did little to obscure the lacy cups of her white bra or the dusky peaks that poked through the thin material, her neat waist and sweetly curved hips that led to girlishly slim legs tightly encased in blue denim; she looked so much younger like this, with her soft hair curling over her shoulders and her small face full of nervous desire.  
She reached out to stroke a firm thigh but stilled as Vera knelt down next to her and ran her hands reverently across the fall and rise of her large breasts. Petite fingers pinched her pale nipples through the slippery fabric, the pads of small thumbs running over the sensitive discs at their very tips, making them grow large and hard under a sure touch.  
“Stay there – back in a minute.”  
Vera ran to the laundry room and rifled through cupboards till she found what she wanted, pausing briefly at the sink on her way back she filled an insulated mug with hot water.  
She skidded round the end of the sofa and plonked the steaming mug on the coffee table before straddling Joan’s supine form and brandishing two clothes pegs.  
Joan’s face split in a wide grin at her ingenuity and she stretched her arms out above her head, offering Vera unrestricted access to her breasts.   
“If you like these, you’ll love this!” Reaching into her bag Vera pulled out a rod of patterned glass and dropped it into the hot water.   
Joan’s eyes widened in mock astonishment. “And just what are you doing bringing sex toys to a colleague’s house, Vera? People might begin to get the wrong idea about you.” She chuckled as Vera arched a cryptic eyebrow.  
“Story of my life, Joan. Now, where were we?”

She rubbed at Joan’s nipples until the rubbery tissue was hard and crinkled, standing to attention, begging for more. Sliding a hand under Joan’s arched back she released the clasp and Joan’s bra loosened around her ribcage, small puckers appearing in the cups as they rode up the under swell of the creamy orbs.  
“All this clothing, Joan! You must be red hot!” she laughed as she parodied Joan’s words from that first sultry night in the courtyard and pushed the lingerie up Joan's extended arms exposing her fabulous bosom before clamping her lips around an inviting teat, nipping it between her teeth - thrilling at the sounds she drove from Joan. She luxuriated in the soft warmth of Joan’s breasts, filling her mouth with fragrant skin, tasting Joan's musky sweat as her arousal grew and she shifted under Vera’s weight.

Pulling away, Vera fitted the jaws of her makeshift clamps around Joan’s swollen tips, the spring-loaded pins securing the jutting flesh in their impersonal bite as she kissed satiny skin with soft wet lips.  
Joan closed her eyes against the delicious deep ache that built in her breasts. Vera was a quick learner; she hoped that she’d picked up a few tricks of her own – the dildo promised that to be the case. She groaned as Vera played with the pegs, pushing them deep into the pillowy flesh, twisting them, squeezing the jaws tighter as she tugged them hard, loving how Joan responded with helpless grinding hips, her head thrown back as she caught her lip between her teeth, hands tangled in her thick mane with her swan-like neck exposed. 

A hot pulse beat in Vera’s crotch, she couldn’t resist; leaning forward she kissed Joan’s soft throat, heavy breasts filling her hands and pegs stabbing through her shirt into her own hanging tits. She moved further till her face hovered over Joan's. Finding no dissent in her wide dark eyes Vera kissed her. She moved her parted lips against Joan’s, grazing their contours, feeling the tingling grow as her tongue thickened and pushed out, working its way into Joan’s mouth, seeking a companion. Joan tasted faintly of roses.   
Joan’s tongue fluttered against Vera’s as it filled her mouth, stroking the rough and slippery surfaces, surging upwards into the kiss as it fired signals down to her sticky cunt.

Vera moved her thigh between Joan’s, nudging them apart, feeling the built up heat bleed into her skin through her jeans. Her cunt clenched and she gripped Joan’s thigh between her own.   
Joan’s heavy breathing became more urgent and she pressed her sex into Vera, her concerns of the past falling away in tatters. She broke their kiss. Her husky whisper flowed hotly into Vera’s ear.  
“I need to see your breasts, Vera.”   
“Is that right?” she smiled down into Joan’s face, delighting in her need. Watching Joan’s red swollen lips sliding over white teeth and glittering eyes boring deep into her own Vera felt triumphant. She had done it; she had made the grade!  
“Don’t you want to show them to me?” She pouted, drawing Vera’s attention to her full lips again. “Don’t you want me to touch them?”   
“Maybe later. I’ll see how I feel …” She thumbed the pegs and pushed her jean clad leg hard against Joan's silk covered mound. She twisted her hip, sliding her lean thigh up and down the slippery crevice, feeling the fly-seam rubbing against her own hard clit; her cunt ached as it pumped out wave after wave of silken wetness, her inner lips felt hot and slick as she ground against Joan. She felt hot; she was turning Joan on and it felt brilliant!


	3. Chapter 3

Joan cried out in pleasure as Vera flattened the clothes pegs against the swell of her breasts and she gripped the slender jean clad leg between her toned thighs and pushed her covered quim against the long muscles, arching her back and pulling at her hair as it swept the floor. Her clit throbbed with every firm contact, tightening as her inner lips grew fleshy, her whole groin ached for something more.  
Vera’s arms slipped around Joan’s strong back and embraced her tightly, face pressed into the valley of her magnificent breasts, inhaling the woman’s natural odour as she flooded with an immense sense of well-being. She pushed herself down Joan’s writhing body, sliding onto the rug, her chin coming to rest on the swell of Joan’s thigh. One hand reached out to tweak the pegs and the other lightly stroked its way from knee to hot cleft.

She traced the divide of Joan’s slit with a shapely fingernail. She had been keeping them purposefully short since she’d met Joan - not because she ever thought that Joan would let her sink her fingers into her most intimate areas but because she had become an almost compulsive masturbator since she’d begun this … whatever it was… with Joan. The woman drove her wild, thoughts of her sneaked into Vera's mind at the most inconvenient moments and as much as she tried to exercise control over herself there were (many, many) times when the urge got too much and she had to relieve the tension. Her clit throbbed as her jeans bit into her, she wanted to touch herself now but that would mean removing a hand from Joan's skin….  
She inhaled the deeply rich scent of Joan’s womanliness, drawing it into her lungs, drowning in Joan’s essence and the cream silk, darkened by the mass of black pubic hair it covered grew damp, then wet as it was pushed into the soft valley by Vera’s inquisitive, teasing fingertips. Joan responded to her touch with small moans and toe curls, she reached down and stroked Vera’s chestnut curls, her large fingers tickling an ear then travelling down Vera’s arm to cover her small hand as it squeezed a tender breast, encouraging her to do it harder.  
“Mmmmm. Oh that’s good…!” She drawled in a breathy whisper.

Eventually slipping her hands round to the small of Joan’s back she pulled the knickers past the swell of her generous buttocks, sliding them over the soft raven curls to reveal the fragrant forest guarding Joan’s inner wetness. She pushed the scrap of scented silk down Joan's impossibly long legs, her hands gliding over the flawless skin until her fingertips flowed off her polished toenails. Vera’s small hand fell on the triangle of springy hair, thumb stroking down Joan's cleft as she scattered hot, wet kisses over her quivering belly. She pressed her forehead into Joan’s burning skin and moaned as she caught the older woman’s scent, the dark richness calling to an undiscovered part of her soul; raising her head she met Joan’s gaze, in it she saw need, curiosity, a raw sexuality and strangely, uncertainty – this was a different Joan, a human Joan, Vera felt honoured the be the one she trusted enough to see past her impervious exterior.  
A firm shove knocked Joan’s leg off the sofa’s edge, splitting her sealed lips, opening up her dark pink interior to Vera’s scrutiny. She took in the large clitoris nestled in its hood, the gentle pleats reaching down to meet delicate inner lips that sprang from the reddish-pink bed of Joan’s cunt, her milk-white thighs and jet black bush framed the tempting rosy folds so delicately coated in pearlescent fluids. Her eyes flickered up to Joan’s rounded belly, over pale hands that circled her nipples and received an urgent look of encouragement. In that instance she was flooded with an almost overwhelming wave of mind-numbing awe and disbelief that Joan really wanted her; but with it came a strange sense of confidence and calm. This had been a long time coming and she was finally going to show Joan that she hadn’t been mistaken in her choice.

Moving in close Vera gently rubbed Joan’s wet split with her fingers, squeezing plump lips and wiry hair between knuckles, trapping her clit between fingertips, pushing hard against the hot flesh as it yielded under the movement of her hand. She felt Joan lift her hips as her thumb grazed the hollow of her cunt.  
“Vera…. ohhhh!”

Her own nipples scraped painfully against the lace of her bra so, pushing her cheek into Joan’s soft thigh, she stripped off her shirt and freed herself from her pretty underwear; her breath failed as her bare shoulders met Joan’s naked skin and her nipples dragged on leather beneath her. She clenched her legs together against the jolt that left her clit twitching and her heart hammering. She couldn’t believe that she had free rein to sink her face between Joan Ferguson’s thighs. To touch her most intimate area with her mouth without needing permission!  
Dipping her tongue into Joan’s hot slit she was amazed at just how slick her lover was. Joan’s salty musk filled her senses as she ran her tongue over the planes and ridges of both hard and soft slippery flesh, slathering her cheeks with juices as she sucked greedily at the sweet contours that had enveloped her on their very first time together. Her eyes closed as she navigated the unfamiliar landscape of hot, twitching wetness and tried to remember which spots had driven Joan wild. She flattened her tongue and slowly dragged it the length of Joan’s hard clit, hot hands squeezing resilient thighs and buttocks.

Knowing that she could prolong this sweetness for hours (but working to the rigid timetable of Wentworth) Joan concentrated on the electric trails described by Vera’s enthusiastic tongue, thick fingers jostling the pegs on her sore nipples.  
“A bit lower, Vera, yeah ..... that’s it. Harder!” Joan’s voice sounded low and urgent as her large hand fell on the back of her head, tangling in Vera’s curls as she guided her actions. She threw her leg up, calf resting over the back of the sofa, opening herself up to Vera’s eager mouth. It always felt strange, not being in total control but there was also the disquieting sense of relief that for once, she did not have to do all the work. It could be exhausting managing Vera’s development against her own needs and desires. How long had she watched this bewitching small woman, waiting for her to mature into a partner worthy of this level of trust? Waiting until she could start to enjoy the touch of another, the touch that she so badly needed. 

Vera lay along the sofa’s edge, rubbing her throbbing clit into the leather upholstery, knowing that she was so incredibly wet her jeans would be soaked through for sure by the scalding river flowing from her cunt. Emboldened by the loud sighs issuing from Joan she slid her hands under the fabulous arse, elevating Joan’s cunt but maintaining contact with the sweet spot, her tongue lashing her clit, teeth scraping on the hot pink tissue. 

Joan didn’t see Vera take the dildo from the mug and touch it against her tongue but she felt the shocking, enervating heat fill her as Vera slid it effortlessly between agitated lips and into her tight vagina. Ffffuuuckkkk! She arched her whole body as the moulded ridges rasped against her g-spot and Vera slowly worked it in and out whilst her lips and tongue returned to press and probe clit and swollen folds; toying with the ring of tight muscle then filling her completely till Joan thought she was going insane from the frictionless fuck. Slurping noises filled the air, vying with her loud gasping moans and Vera’s rhythmic breathing as she pumped the unforgiving shaft in and out of Joan's dark red hole. Juices coated Vera's knuckles making the slick dildo spin in her grasp but she was careful to keep the unforgiving shaft away from the shelf of bone – there might be pleasure in pain but that sort just put a crimp in proceedings!

Joan wildly pinched at her nipples burning in their plastic prisons, welcoming both the bright pain that ravaged her aching breasts and the weight of the dildo pressing heavily against her perineum as Vera angled the ridged head against her swollen g-spot and flicked her tongue hard across her bullet-like clit; one hand flew to her face, the back of it pushing hard against her nose and mouth, restricting her breathing, crushing swollen lips painfully against her teeth - wishing it were Maggie’s gloved hand. She layered in the imprinted aroma of tobacco scented leather and began to come.  
Joan swiftly reached between her legs and stilled Vera’s hand, encouraging her to push the dildo deep against the roof of her cunt and hold it there with small gentle taps against its base.  
Voice muffled by her hand she urged Vera on. “Lick me hard, Vera, just there, oh god! Make me come, Vera. Fffuck!” She knotted her fingers in soft hair and pushed herself into Vera’s face, the silken tension in her belly finally boiling over and filling her buzzing senses till she jolted and shook against the leather cushions. Releasing Vera she ripped off the clothes pegs and scrubbed her thick fingers over the angry tips of her tortured nipples, biting her lip as she pushed into her diligent partner, driven by the exquisite agony that threatened to eclipse the explosions in her cunt; her throat closed around a raw whimper as Vera’s tongue pulsed against her fevered flesh and Joan ground her dark head against the padded chair arm.  
The afterglow quickly dissipated and she reflected on how whilst it wasn’t an earth-shattering orgasm it was much better than the first one Vera ever gave her. It wasn’t a purely physical response this time and she was very much looking forward to the point, however far away, when she could indulge her darker proclivities with Vera. 

Reaching down again she lifted Vera’s small chin from between her legs and returned the smile that plastered itself all over her deputy’s scrubbed face. “So, what would you like to do next, Vera?”  
“You’ll see. Here…” Placing Joan’s hand on the sticky end of the dildo Vera hurriedly shoved her jeans and knickers to the floor and then, wrapping her fingers round Joan's, pulled the hot glass from her slippery hole with a gentleness that belied her impatience. She climbed onto Joan and straddled her lean hips, feet curling against Joan’s springy buttocks, her copious juices mixing with Joan’s as she fed the streaky shaft into her own sodden cunt; Joan drew up her knees to support her deputy as she leaned back and vigorously fucked herself. Her pale hand reached out and she massaged the tip of Vera’s clit with her thumb, the other grabbing Vera’s pert breast and twisting her long nipple, tugging and pinching, stroking and caressing, pressing and pulling…

Joan was enjoying herself far more than expected; she found Vera’s confidence and enthusiasm heartening and was delighted to find that Vera wasn’t wholly reliant on her for her orgasm. But she watched Vera carefully – even now she didn’t want Vera to get used to this type of encounter, to think that she had any measure of power over her.  
Joan’s eyes glazed as she studied Vera’s flushed face thinking how much more seductive her mouth would look if it were gently bruised, perhaps bleeding a little; she thought how pretty Vera’s nipples would look ringed by a corona of fine needles or how a lattice of welts would bring out the creaminess of her thighs. Just how long would it be until she could ask Vera to inflict even that minor degree of pain on her body? To slake the darkness that pooled in the locked down recesses of her soul?

Vera strained against the whirling sensations and reached behind her, gripping Joan’s firm thigh as she gyrated under the dual assault on her excited fanny. She was close, she knew it. She forced her eyes open and stared darkly at Joan as she lay beneath her in breath taking perfection but - Joan's eyes - they held a strange cast and Vera’s gut tightened. Even now she couldn’t stop her deep-seated uncertainty from surfacing. How could this woman keep doing this to her? Encouraging her, stretching her limits yet somehow always conveying that this fuck could be their last?  
“Come for me, Vera, let it go….” Joan cruelly pinched the very tip of Vera’s nipple and ground her thumb around her hugely engorged clit, feeling Vera quake against her.  
Vera’s thighs quivered with the strain. As Joan’s touch intensified her body hunched forward and she slid into Joan’s lap, forcing the dildo deep inside her – the deep ache more pleasurable than any churning cock – bringing her to a bucking crescendo. Joan’s circling thumb slowed but did not stop, the regulated passes over her clit drew strangled obscenities from Vera as she gave herself over to the crushing weightlessness of release.

The afternoon sun had moved round and stray shafts illuminated the downy hairs in the small of Vera’s back as her petite frame stretched out on Joan's Amazonian physique.  
“You never thought that this day would come did you, Vera?” she idly tucked a curl behind Vera’s ear. “Remember how I told you about the Spartans? How I felt that we could become an invincible team?”  
Vera lifted her head and stared into Joan’s heavy lidded eyes.  
“Can you feel it coming together?”  
“Yeah,” Vera hesitated, “I do. But I’m afraid I’m going to fuck up again, Joan.” Her doubt filled eyes searched Joan’s for reassurance.  
“You won’t ‘fuck up’ if you remember the basic tenets of what I have taught you. There is always more for you to learn, to discover – more for all of us, but not today. ” 

She slapped Vera’s backside. “Come on, you need to get home and showered, Vera.” Joan was starting to begrudge Vera’s presence; perhaps if they weren’t still skin to skin it would be less uncomfortable….  
With a pout Vera peeled herself off Joan’s body. She knew there was no point trying to prolong their embrace – Joan was back in control. 

“So what are your plans for Smith? Keep her in the Slot until the hearing?” Despite their utilitarian conversation Vera took the opportunity to model her new matching underwear for Joan. The Governor nodded her approval, an appreciative glint lingering in her eye as she raised herself to her elbows.  
“The minute she steps foot back in Wentworth I want all power to the wall sockets in the units cut off.”  
“The wall sockets? That’ll upset them!”  
“Exactly – no television, no music, no kettle. And tomorrow you can arrange for all other privileges to be suspended.” Joan smiled grimly at the thought of the womens’ reaction to this. “Punish one, punish all. Divide and conquer, Vera. A Top Dog won’t hold position for long if she can’t provide her minions with those things they think they need.”  
“That’s assuming she’s got the support of the women in the first place.” Vera tucked her shirt into her tight jeans. “She used Birdsworth; they may not like a lagger but they hate being played even more, especially for a personal vendetta.”  
Joan gazed speculatively at Vera as she hunted for her shoes under the sofa; testing her statement for hidden meaning she found only frankness. “You’re right, but in answer to your question: no – I think that slotting her will only strengthen the sympathy and support of the inmates for Smith. Better that she’s put straight back into General; she’ll be too busy trying to keep a grip on her title to cause us much trouble.” Joan smiled at Vera’s gently questioning frown. “Do you have a better suggestion?”  
“No, it makes perfect sense. I’ll step up security though, they’ll turn feral when the tobacco runs out and makes the boredom unbearable.”

Vera cast around her making sure she had everything. She picked up the cold dildo, streaky with the residue of their passion. “Can I leave this here? You know, in case you need to reward me again or something?”  
Joan’s eyebrows arched as she regarded the soiled marital aid. “Are you sure you can spare it?” her lip curled on one side wondering just what Vera had bought since the demise of her mother.  
“Oh, yes,” exclaimed Vera airily “I’m starting a toy box of my own don’tcha know!”  
“You plan on doing some entertaining then?” Joan smirked at the other woman’s sudden bewilderment. “Any one in mind or are you intending to play it by ear? There’s plenty of opportunity out there for a fresh face, just make sure you stay safe.”  
The muscles in Vera’s face worked as she tried to understand what Joan was implying. “You wouldn’t be jealous if I slept with someone else?” Her mind flashed to the Jim Faulkner related farce.  
“We’re all entitled to a life outside of the prison, Vera, but don’t be too quick to think yourself in love - it is invariably infatuation. Anyway, jealousy implies the possibility of loss – you don’t intend to leave me do you Vera? Not when we are starting to work so, ah, cohesively?”  
“No Joan, there’s no way I’m going the throw this opportunity away because of someone else’s feelings – not this time!” She’d be buggered if she was going to let old Vera creep back into her life – this was her brave new world and she was looking forward to a bright future with Joan’s help. “So…. can I leave it here or do you have a rule against it?”  
“No, it’s fine. I’m sure I can make space for it; it can keep those gloves company! Now, tempus fugit, Vera, tempus fugit.” It could be a long time, thought Joan, before either piece of equipment saw the light of day again.  
“Righto, Joan.” She laid her glass cock on the coffee table. “See you tonight.”  
Vera grinned happily to herself as she walked towards her car. Reaching into her bag for the keys her fingers slithered over the dark cream silk of Joan’s knickers. Yes, her toy box was starting to fill up nicely!


End file.
